The time was wrong, Juliet
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Su infancia, sus pensamientos, los hombres que cruzaron su vida y lo que vino antes y después de la isla. Su vida y nada más.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la ABC y esas cosas.

**

* * *

T****HE TIME WAS WRONG, JULIET

* * *

**

_x x x_

**Los primeros años**

Lo básico siempre estuvo ahí: cabello rubio, ojos azules y avispados, mejillas rojas y un carácter demasiado emocional que tuvo que aprender a controlar. Siempre muy feliz o muy enfadada, Juliet nunca supo guardarse sus sentimientos: si algo no le gustaba, lo decía sin tapujos o lo demostraba de la forma más irracional posible. Sus padres decían que era sinceridad y que no estaba mal, pero que no debía decir las cosas así. Una lección absurda: nunca digas las cosas como las piensas; piensa antes si vas a herir a la otra persona. Juliet, con pocos años en el bolsillo y falta de vocabulario, hubiera pensado fervientemente que aquello era hipócrita, de haber sabido la palabra.

Quiso mucho a sus padres, desde luego, como casi todos los niños, y hubo momentos buenos y juguetes inolvidables y enfados con su hermana mayor… y las mudanzas. Sin embargo, lo que más recordaría de mayor sería el divorcio de sus padres. Siempre de un lado para otro, con la casa a cuestas como los caracoles, Juliet aún no había hecho amigos de verdad antes de largarse a otra parte, acostumbrada ya a la vergüenza del primer día en el que una señorita o un profesor joven la presentaba a la clase y ella enrojecía ligeramente y esperaba a que le dijeran dónde debía sentarse. Aquella vez en que la llamaron, se sentó en el sofá ya enfadada, esperando el socorrido "_nos tenemos que mudar, Juliet_" con sus respectivos días de tristeza y resignación. Pero no llegó nunca y nunca quiso tanto que fuera una mudanza como en aquel momento. "_No, estúpida, ¡van a divorciarse!_", dijo su hermana, y ella entendió tan rápido y tan poco. Sus padres, tan contradictorios, le explicaron que aunque dos personas se quieran no siempre significa que tengan que estar juntas.

Ni lo entendió entonces ni lo entendería años después, tomando como ejemplo a todos los hombres a los que querría desesperadamente.

**La adolescencia**

El instituto pasó como una exhalación: tan veloz que apenas tuvo tiempo de saborearlo (los exámenes, los chicos, pasar de ser una niña a una chica, el primer amor y el primer desengaño, la primera borrachera y la última en mucho tiempo, los deberes en las tardes de los domingos, el bachillerato científico que la dejaba sin tiempo, el estrés) y antes de darse cuenta tenía las notas más altas de su promoción y no sabía si por lista o por obstinada (_brillante, la mejor,_ solían decir los profesores, orgullosos como si hubiera sido gracias a ellos, y Juliet no es que tuviera la autoestima baja pero no estaba segura de si era realmente así o su obcecación era lo que surgía efecto). Como fuera: ganó la beca, entró en una de las mejores universidades del país y su nombre ganó cierta reputación que ella no tardaba en desmentir, al principio porque no se creía tan buena y luego, a medias por eso, a medias por la enfermedad.

**La enfermedad**

En cierto modo, el cáncer de su hermana fue lo que provocó todo lo que vino después. El lazo entre ellas era fuerte y si bien de pequeñas no se llevaban exactamente bien, nunca hubo un problema que las separase. Con el paso de los años su relación mejoró y donde antes hubo gritos ahora solo quedaron risas por esos recuerdos y risas por los que estaban por llegar. No mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad, Rachel, su hermana, se lo tomó con un optimismo inenarrable. Estaba convencida de que iba a curarse y accedió a la quimioterapia con una voluntad férrea. Sin embargo aquello debilitó no solo sus defensas sino también su espíritu; un poco. Juliet, trabajando en el área de la medicina desde hacía tiempo, hubiera dado su vida por ella y más o menos eso hizo, sacrificando su trabajo, su tiempo, su vocación.

La competente e inteligente Juliet, ahora robando medicinas del laboratorio, ahora haciendo investigaciones no aprobadas por nadie en su casa. Rechazando oportunidades y su vida yéndose un poco abajo, sin pausa, frenando ligeramente con los pies pero sin realmente poder detener el torbellino de cosas que estaban sucediendo. Siempre peleando, siempre intentándolo, no podría negar que la isla fue un respiro (que acabaría convirtiéndose en una tortura, en su infierno particular con sus ángeles caídos y sus horribles clubes de lectura).

**Ben**

El primer apartado de su vida dedicado a un hombre. Juliet había estado casada antes de conocerle a él y se había enamorado locamente de otro mucho después de haberle conocido. Y aún así, era el único que la había marcado, el que había seguido en el epicentro del terremoto. El único que había permanecido día tras otro en la sombra, aterrándola, queriéndola, llevándola al límite de la cordura para soltarla suavemente después. Si pensaba en Benjamin Linus mil escenas se le venían a la cabeza.

Cuando lo conoció le pareció una persona curiosa y agradable, tal vez algo excéntrica. Al cabo de menos de lo que parece intentaba pensar en él como un bastardo manipulador y durante un tiempo lo consiguió. Hastiada, irritada y furiosa por dentro, Juliet sonreía de medio lado al verlo pasar y dejaba que los meses se fueran con él, obedeciendo sus sugerencias, sus consejos, sus órdenes. La mayor parte del tiempo Juliet se movía por el propósito de volver a casa, ignorando la rabia sorda y ciega en el pecho y controlando sus emociones a la perfección.

Por dentro, bajo las capas de tristeza y frustración, Juliet no entendía a aquel hombre de ojos enormes y se ponía nerviosa bajo su mirada que parecía leerla. Juliet, a veces, quería entenderlo de verdad, pensaba lo que podía haber pasado y nunca pasó y recordaba momentos de calma como cuando él tuvo que ser operado y toda la ira se evaporó y solo quedó la preocupación…

Se fue Goodwin de su vida, que animó el principio del fin; vendría Jack, que sería un bálsamo para su maltrecho corazón y todavía llegaría Sawyer y la haría soñar con una vida que era una mentira pero que resultaba agradable y aún así, aún así Ben y su recuerdo dolía amargo como la hiel allí, entre los pulmones, en los ventrículos, en cada parte del cuerpo.

**La bomba**

No hay nada especialmente increíble que contar acerca de la bomba. En el último instante de esta vida, Juliet no valora ni siquiera la posibilidad de hacerse la mártir ni la heroína; si por ella fuera volvería a subir de inmediato y convencería a Sawyer de alejarse de allí. Le duele el cuerpo, la sangre le brota de todas partes, está atrapada. La bomba, la maldita bomba descansa a su lado. Con una mano coge una piedra y la golpea, llorando de dolor y de impotencia (_explota_, piensa, desesperada), un golpe, dos, cuatro. Piensa en Ben, en Sawyer, en Jack, en su hermana. Seis, siete golpes…

Al octavo la bomba explota, una luz brillante, desgarradora, que promete un tiempo mejor y una oportunidad velada para arreglar todos sus errores.


End file.
